


The Foolproof Plan

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Marik and Malik have come up with another foolproof plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foolproof Plan

**Author's Note:**

> written at: October 12, 2005. word count: 1,387.

**The Foolproof Plan**  
  
"Malik I _demand_ to know what you and that psychotic tomb-keeper are plotting this time!" Yami shouted, pounding his fist on Malik's front door. It had been an hour and a half since Marik had accidentally let slip that they had a new, almost foolproof plan of some sort, and the pharaoh was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"Yami do we _really_ have to know?" Yugi, who was standing slightly behind him ask boringly. After all this was the tenth, attempt to take over the world this month…  
  
"What if it's seriously a threat? We can't risk that can we?" Yami ask, turning to stare at his mirror image. However, this proved a difficult task for him, as well as for his light. Yugi shrugged and looked away, hiding a blush. After a second though, he started to reply but stopped when none other then Marik opened the door in front of them.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh." He said, almost politely…Almost.  
  
"Don't you 'Hello Pharaoh' me Marik!" Yami snapped in a scolding tone, as if the blond were a small child, before pushing past him and into the house, followed quickly by Yugi, and then by Marik, who -unbeknownst to them- smirked wickedly as he closed the door, and steered them into the kitchen were Malik was…cooking?  
  
"Ahem." Yami said clearing his throat; Malik turned and immediately turned off the stove, smiling politely at them. Attempting to play the gracious host.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh! Hi Yugi!" he said, a smile gracing his tanned features. "What brings you here?" he ask, and Yami glared at him, while Yugi smiled brightly and returned the greeting.  
  
"Your yami informed me that you've got some sort of _foolproof plan_ to take over the world? Is this true?" Yami ask calmly.  
  
Malik knitted his brow and replied in an all to 'innocent' tone of voice. "Nope. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Afterwards, he flashed them all a cheery smile, and went back into gracious host mode. "I bet you two are thirsty aren’t you?" he ask, and continued without waiting for them to reply. "I'll get you something to drink!" He almost sounded desperate to change the subject…  
  
"Malik…" Yami practically growled out, as said blond began rummaging through the cupboards in search of cups. After several seconds of searching, he found them and filled them with water, and ice, then rather forcefully handed one to Yami, and the other to Yugi.  
  
Yami immediately put it down on the nearby table, while Yugi started to drink his. Apparently, Malik had been right about him being thirsty… Of course, Yami instantly protested. "YUGI!" He said snatching the cup away from his Hikari, "Don't drink that! He might have poisoned it!" Yugi looked at Yami for several seconds, then over to Malik, giving him a slightly hurt look, as if he thought Yami might be right…  
  
"Aren't you being just a _little_ paranoid pharaoh?" he ask rudely, "I mean, it's just water." He stated, and to show them that it was not 'poisoned' he picked up Yami's cup and downed it. Yami glared, but Yugi beamed at seeing this, and retrieving his cup from the table where Yami had placed it, began to drink it, merrily.  
  
Neither Yami nor Yugi noticed Marik grinning evilly behind them. His plan was almost set after all.  
  
"Listen Malik; just tell me what you're planning!" Yami said annoyed, and Malik gave him another innocent smile.  
  
"I told you pharaoh. I do not know what you are talking about. I'm not _planning_ to take over the world anytime soon." He stated, and Yami gave him a disbelieving look, as a small smirk came across Malik's face…the same kind he used when he _was_ planning something.  
  
"Alright, I know you are so just _tell_ me!" Yami ordered, and Malik's smirk faded.  
  
"I told you, I'm not planning to take over the world!" Malik said sounding generally annoyed.  
  
"Yes you are! I know it!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"YOU ARE T-" While this little argument was going on, Marik had decided to make his move, and using the power of his Millennium Rod, forced his way into Yugi's mind.  
  
 _'What the heck?'_ Yugi said surprised to find himself standing in darkness, and even more surprised to find that not only was Yami not with him, but Marik was. The psychotic tomb-robber smirked as Yugi took a startled step back.  
  
 _'What's wrong? Ya scared?'_ he ask, licking his lips and showing pointed fangs, just to scare the small tri-haired Hikari a little.  
  
 _'Marik what are you doing in my mind?'_ He questioned glaring at said person, with a look that was not quite like Yami's but still effective…though, not to Marik.  
  
 _'Wouldn't you like to know...'_ he stated with a smirk and Yugi gave him an angry look.  
  
 _'Get out!_ ' He ordered, but Marik did not oblige to his wishes.  
  
 _'Don't be so hostile Little Yugi.'_ he said calmly,' _I only want to **show** you something._' Yugi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and started to say something, but Marik did not give him the chance.  
  
Quickly and expertly, he took complete control over Yugi's mind, and began forcing certain _thoughts_ into the small teens mind.  
  
The pharaoh was so sidetracked with interrogating Malik, that he did not realize the situation his Hikari was in, and ten minutes of He and Malik arguing, and Yugi being treated to some very _interesting_ thoughts about the pharaoh, it was too late to do anything about it anyway.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU STUPID PHARAOH I AM NOT PLANNING ANYTHING!" Malik snapped, and abruptly cut off the conversation, while giving Marik the okay. (Via their mind-link of course)  
  
Marik immediately stopped his _assault_ on Yugi's mind, and released the boy. Yugi stood still for several seconds, as the pharaoh turned around seized his wrist. "Come on Yugi we're leaving!" he said, glaring at Malik and Marik, who were both smirking oddly, before beginning to drag Yugi to the door.  
  
Of course, he didn't get far, as Yugi could no longer contain himself, and simply jumped the pharaoh, and knocking him to the ground, shoved his tongue down his throat. It didn't take very long for Yami to realize what had happened, and to respond.  
  
Marik moved to stand by Malik, and the two watched, smiling as if they _had_ just taken over the world, as they waited for the two to break for air.  
  
Eventually this happened, and Malik decided to speak up. "Well…this has _certainly_ been entertaining." He stated, suppressing a laugh. "Glad to see you two so happy." Yami and Yugi, who were still panting slightly from the kiss, had identical smiles of content plastered on their faces.  
  
Marik nodded, a smirk of victory on his face, "You know you two should thank us." He informed, and Yami and Yugi looked at the two Egyptian's in shock. "I mean, you owe us that much. After all, it _did_ take us a really long time to come up with this foolproof plan."  
  
For the first time in his life, Yami was momentarily speechless…but Yugi wasn't.  
  
"Thanks." He said, an evil grin spreading across his face. Naturally, this caused them all to raise an eyebrow. Who would have thought the kid was so… _not_ innocent?  
  
Yami started to ask what had gotten into him (Heh heh Marik…), as he stared up at the boy who was currently straddling him, but was cut off as said boy attacked him again.  
  
"Looks like they're having fun." Marik said and the two turned to each other, and high-fived, an action that found them quickly holding hands, and backing out of the room, towards the upstairs bedroom, to have a little _fun_ of their own.  
  
However, not before Malik left them a final warning. "I don’t care what you guys do, just don't _break_ anything!" he said, and with that, the two disappeared up the stairs, leaving the Pharaoh, and a very aggressive Yugi to themselves.  
  
 **End**  
  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
